Among man-made fibers, cellulose fiber is widely used for a long history. Due to wide sources of raw materials, excellent moisture absorption, air permeability, wearing comfortableness, good dyeability and ecological relevance, cellulose fiber occupies a stable position in the production and application of man-made fibers. However, because it is easy to catch fire and has bad fire retardance, ordinary cellulose fibers can not meet the requirements of social development, thereby limiting its application ability.
With the development of society, people demand high requirements of security. In vehicles, public buildings, homes and offices, the fireproof question is attracting people's great attention. In order to reduce the fire risk induced by fabrics, various countries have developed fire-retardant standards and regulations for the application of a variety of textiles which limit the non-fire-retardant fabrics in accordance with the types and applying locations. Therefore, the fire-retardant fiber has been rapidly developed. However, until now there remain many deficiencies for the fire-retardant antiflux fibers as follows: The fire retardants used in such fibers are organic compounds and expensive; the products made up from fire retardant antiflux fibers have shortcomings such as high cost, high toxicity and pollution that are difficult to be overcome. More advanced representative products made up from fire retardant antiflux fibers are as follows: Lenzing fire retardant antiflux fiber manufactured by Austria (Lenzing) and Taihua fire retardant antiflux fiber, whose retardants are organic phosphorus or halogen compounds.
There are two main methods of producing fire-retardant fiber. One is the adding method (blending method) conducted by adding fire retardants into the spinning liquid before spinning, and obtaining the fibers with fire retardance. The other is the coating method conducted by coating the surface of fiber with diantimony trioxide and halogen-containing fire retardants that are in the form of latex, generally after the production of fibers or in the production process (fibers in the gel state). Typical fire retardants include PVC latex, polyvinyl bromide emulsions, binders made from chlorinated paraffins or brominated aromatics combined with antimony oxide.
At present, research-focused and industrially manufactured fire retardant antiflux fibers are mainly produced by the method of adding fire retardants.
The main types of fire retardants with adding are shown in table 1.
TABLE 1fire-retardantelementscompoundsremarkPhosphorusalkyl and aryl phosphate,can produce a synergisticphosphonates, poly phosphonate,effect by mixing withExoLit 5060halidePhosphorus,phosphazene, phosphoryl orhigh efficiency, toxicnitrogensulpho carbonyl phosphamide,when using a lotspirocyclic triphosphazene,THPC-amide condensatePhosphorus,halogenated alkyl or arylThe dosage can be thehalogenphosphonate or polylargest and most of themphosphonate, halogenatedare toxicphosphite or phosphazenesiliconsilicate, polysilicatenon-toxic completely andenvironment-friendly
In China, a lot of enterprises, research institutes and universities focused on research and development of flame-retardant fiber around 1990 and thus formed an upsurge of it. SandofLamefire5060 type of fire retardants were used widely, but due to high prices of importing fire retardants and low quality of domestic fire retardants that can not meet the requirements of spinning, the industrial production was not carried out in the end.